


Six things House loves about Wilson

by XYZ789



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation, sort of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYZ789/pseuds/XYZ789





	1. Six things House loves about Wilson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sześć rzeczy, które House kocha w Wilsonie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294430) by [Richie117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie117/pseuds/Richie117). 



   
   
Every time House wakes up in the middle of the night, he can spend even an hour watching his lover's face, half buried in the pillow, the other half covered with shadows or streams of moonlight.  
   
 

 

House knows how much time Wilson spends every morning putting his hair in order. But on the other hand Wilson is aware that House loves it most when it's in a complete mess, and Wilson lets him play with his hair the very second they reach their car to go home for the night. And so, here they are, lying in House's bed. House feels like the happiest human on the planet, staring at Wilson's chestnut silky hair scattered over the pillow, and knowing than no one else but him can bring it to this state.  
   
 

 

From the amount of wrinkles on Wilson's forehead House always can read his best friend's mood. One deep vertical line means that Boy Wonder Oncologist is about to have a hard conversation with one of his patients. When his brows concur into one line House knows that Wilson is worried about too many pills House took during the day. A few horizontal lines are obvious sign Wilson pretends to be annoyed about something House did... or he's really pissed off - it makes no real difference to House, because he knows that with one gentle brush of his lips against Wilson's forehead he's able to erase all this wrinkles and makes his face clear like a morning sky.  
   
 

 

Now hidden behind the eyelids, Wilson's eyes are what House thinks he loves the most about his lover. In the daylight they seem to be caramel-colored but raw desire can change them in liquid dark chocolate. And when they rest on House's body, he almost can feel their touch, sliding against his skin.

And beside all of this, there are those glittering sparkles which appear always when Wilson is so happy, he can't hide it even if he'd try.  
   
 

 

Lights of passing by car fill the bedroom and House sees slight mark his teeth left on Wilson's earlobe. Painful moan that escaped from Wilson's mouth earlier that night was the most erotic sound House've ever heard.

And House knows the right words, which whispered to his lover's ear, allow him to get to Wilson's pants in less than a minute, wherever he and Wilson are at the moment.  
   
 

 

There are two things House adores about Wilson's cheeks.

First of all, he never considered that male cheeks can be covered with so many shades of red. From slight rose when Wilson is aroused to deep purple when he feels embarrassed for some reason. And House can't hide a smile of amusement, seeing the blush spreading across his lover's cheekbones.

The second thing is that Wilson is always perfectly shaved so his skin is soft and gentle under House's palms. And House would never admit that aloud, but the wonderful feeling of Wilson's cheek resting against his shoulder or the back of his neck is the main cause why he lets Wilson to spoon him so often.  
   
 

 

Would anyone suspected that so sweet and innocently looking lips like Wilson's would be able to tease and torture in so many ways? House wouldn't either.

And this is the reason he's so eager to let Wilson be in charge during the foreplay. He never knows which path Wilson's lips will choose to reach their final destination but he's sure he'll moan louder and squirm more desperately than he did with any of his girlfriends (including Stacy) or hookers he was with in his life.  
   
 

 

And suddenly House feels that he just can't stop himself anymore. He leans forward to kiss those sweet lips and when he hears Wilson's soft moan or vague words mumbled into his mouth, he reaches for his favorite part of Wilson and the fun begins again.

   
   
 


	2. ...

Something woke him up abruptly. A nagging feeling. He knew it perfectly well. He felt like he'd forgotten about something the day before, like he'd missed something. Usually, when he'd wake up with this feeling, he'd find the exact diagnosis for his current patient. But this time it wasn't the case...

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was ungodly early. The bedroom was lit lightly by the first rays of sunshine. He could feel someone's presence nearby. Slowly he turned his head, looking at the other side of the bed, and an uncharacteristic fondness welled up in his heart...

He was looking at the still figure sleeping next to him. The familiar outlines of body could be seen under the thin cover, the face was half-buried in the pillow... It looked peaceful and relaxed now, although he had no problem remembering how it looked like the previous evening - the face full of passion, with a vestige of disbelief that this was really happening... He remembered the sparks of lust shining in those eyes that was now hidden under the eyelids, the eyelashes casting shadows on the cheeks. He was looking at the perfectly shaped lips that a few hours earlier was peppering with hot kisses every inch of his face, and at the hair, normally combed so neatly, yet now scattered over the white bedding... He couldn't hold back a smile.

He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. Out of fear that when he woke up again he'd find out that all of this had been only a dream. The most beautiful dream he'd ever had. Silently, he was listening intently to the rhythm of their breathing. He waited... At last his patience was rewarded. He hold his breath when a pair of sleepy eyes looked right back at him... a pair of eyes so full of love... 

And in that moment he knew what was it he forgot about... He reached, and with his fingers he brushed the soft cheek.  
"I love you," he whispered.


End file.
